A pump unit is known in the art in which a pair of pump sections of a vane type are adapted to be driven by a common drive shaft. In the conventional arrangement, a pair of vane pumps are simply interconnected. In other words, the bodies of the individual vane pumps are connected together to permit a shared use of a drive shaft. Consequently, the body is interposed between the pump sections to increase the spacing therebetween, resulting in an increased overall size of the pump unit. In addition, the drive shaft which is used to drive the individual pump sections must have an increased rigidity. Another disadvantage relates to the time and labor which is required to assemble the single pump unit and which is substantially equal to the time and labor required to assemble a pair of vane pumps.